Taylor Swift Songs Percabeth Style
by The Forgotten Spirit
Summary: I took the themes of Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Taylor Swift songs and BOOM, I have a story. Hope you like it! (Remember, these are not in the correct time it jumps from childhood to adulthood. Recommended for 12 and up. Warning OOC)
1. Mine

**Hey, guys this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: Please notice that I did not come up with these themes by myself. I so wish I had because all the following people I used are so awesome I'm jealous:** NyanJB101 **(From ), Taylor Swift, and Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I remember the look of freedom he had on his face. He told me that he was going to try to start his life over. I knew that attempt wouldn't last too long since he was a demigod, much less a child of Poseidon. Things would never be easy for him. He must have seen right through me, because he said under his breath, "I won't leave you, you know. I never will."

I was about to start crying at that, how could I not? But before I had the chance, he pulled me into his very first college dorm room. Of course for Percy, his idea of celebration was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend watching TV. I just happen to be that lucky girl.

I asked him if he remembered the first time we went to the beach together. The first time he put his arm around me. The first time he was stupid enough to try and kiss me underwater. Weirdly enough, I went along with it. I remember thinking about what my parents would think about it. I decided not to care. I would be a rebel for once. For Percy.

**So what do you think? Rate and Review! Please go easy on me but let me know if there are any errors or if it just plain crappy. Thanks!**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Okay, so inspiration just struck. I was listening to Taylor hoping to find the perfect song for this fan fiction,and I was wowed by how accurate this is so who cares if I uploaded the first chapter 30 minutes ago, I'm taking this opportunity. Sparks Fly:**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Ahhhhh, Percy. Every time he walks by me, I shatter. I get so nervous around him. Stupid horrormones, I mean hormones. *swoon*Why do I have to have the hottest boyfriend around? Life is cruel like that. Stupid universe.

….

Sorry about that. I forgot that the gods run the universe, so Zeus decided to shoot lightning at my laptop so I had to buy a new one stupid go….. eh never mind. Anyway, he saw me and I was so happy to see him until I realized how bad I looked. Yes, the Annabeth Chase you know never cares about her looks, but ever since the kiss, I changed for the better. Plus, now the goddess of love isn't nagging me as much.

I ran hoping he wouldn't know it was I in that ratty old T-shirt and sweats. He caught up to me. I knew he would. I quickly combed my hair with my fingers.

You stood there, right in front of me, so close we could touch. Close enough to kiss. So close all I could do was hope you couldn't see what I was thinking: _Drop everything, Percy. Kiss me,Seaweed Brain. I know there will be a spark. Take my pains away, and I know I'll always love you. Just kiss me. Get me with those green eyes._

Why won't I stop? I know he's a bad idea. Athena would never approve of this. But at the moment I can't seem to care.

"Percy, you know I lo-" That's when it happened. He kissed me. And I kissed back. Who knew? Old Seaweed Brain's a good kisser!

"Wow,even better than I thought! " he exclaimed loud enough for the entire camp to hear. Nice going, Seaweed Brain."I love you,too, Annabeth,"He said. _That's better,_ I thought.

I run my fingers through his jet black hair. I just hope he'll keep those green eyes on me. Those beautiful green eyes. I look into them and I know I'll never turn back.

**Please Rate!**


	3. Guess!

**Hey my peeps! I am so psyched that in less than 5 hours I already have 62 views. I cannot upload off of my phone but I can write, so at this point all I have is my first chapter up. I will upload more soon I promise. But for now I will move on with the story. Anyone who guesses the right song within the first week I will follow them okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy although, I wish I did**

Annabeth's pov

"Percy," I said,"Look at all those people."

Every wood nymph, satyr, half-blood,centaur, niad, and dragon(being one) stood there on the stands going wild. They treated us like royalty just like every other time we accomplished a quest.

They called of our names to come up and receive a trophy, which I already had ten now thanks to Percy.

After the ceremony we had a dance party. And I have to admit, Percy dances terribly. I actually thought he was dying he was flailing around so much. But it was so fun to dance with him. The last song was a slow dance.

"May I have this dance?"he asked as if he were a real gentleman or something. But I said yes.

He may be bad at pop, but he is an elegant slow dancer. He held up his head like a real hero of Olympus. Which he really is.

At the end of the song we held up our trophies for our camp. I felt like I could move a mountain if he was by my side. I had the time of my life fighting monsters with him.

"Percy,promise me you'll stand by me forever, but if the gods forbid,let fate step in."

"I promise you, Annabeth,"he said,"but you didn't need to ask."

"I know, Seaweed Brain, I know." That's when I, Annabeth Chase, kissed **MY** Seaweed Brain.

**Don't forget to Review! I need at least TEN more reviews to go on.**


	4. Love Story

**Hey my peeps! I know I only have seven reviews from the last chapter, but I just had to do this! Which means I expect the full ten reviews next time. Also, I would like to point out that those suggestions for songs or plots banging in the back of your head, are a two- for- one deal: first, they count as one of the ten reviews. Last, I might actually use them. I really enjoy writing for you, but when I have 530 views and only 11 reviews, I feel a little underappreciated. Thanks for understanding! So here it is! What all eleven of you have been waiting for!(Please note they are 20 in this chapter.) ****LOVE STORY**

** Percy's P.O.V.**

When I saw my girlfriend, Annabeth, standing there, I was pulled into a flashback.

_We were both twelve when I first saw her. I was in the infirmary in the big house. "You drool in your sleep," she had said and I knew she was the one for me. I woke up to find that she wasn't there. I was on the balcony of the big house. After Grover left, I saw Annabeth walking towards her cabin. Her honey-blond hair was being blown back by the wind. Again I thought, "This is the girl for me."_

_ When I got the strength to walk, I went to the dining pavilion. It looked like one huge party under the lights, in the dark. She spotted me and I blushed. She pushed her way through the crowd, just to tell me, "Hello."_

_ Two weeks had passed after I retrieved the lightning bolt. I wish I had known at the time that she was going to be my Wise Girl. I was walking to my cabin, about to go to bed, when I spotted her crying on the porch to her cabin. She was mumbling something like, "Why, mom, why? Why do you have to hate Poseidon? Why can't you just let me choose who I date? I hate you!" she yell- whispered. I was taken by surprise at that. I knew she liked me as a friend and all, but this? She always seemed so guilty that I was her friend, but maybe her guilt was focused on actually liking me, like a boyfriend. I knew how she felt; I had had this conversation with my father the night before. This was too much. I raced back to my cabin, but I swear she saw me out of the corner of her eye. She knew I saw her. _

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked up to Percy today and the moment he saw me he looked like he was going into deep thought. He looked liked he was thinking. I doubt he really was. He is my Seaweed Brain, right? Ah, my Seaweed Brian. That pulled me into a flashback.

_"Why, mom, why? Why do you have to hate Poseidon? Why can't you just let me choose who I date? I hate you!" I yell- whispered. I saw a movement within the darkness. I put my hand on my dagger. I saw the figure running now. I didn't bother to chase it. I had a hunch on who it was. And I knew I would be seeing him tomorrow._

_A few years had passed and Percy and I were at the beach together, one hour before curfew. "Wise Girl, I have something I need to tell you." He whispered._

_ "What is it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him."Is it something stupid or serious?" I thought I knew the answer._

_ " Kind of both. It depends on what you think about it." Percy told me._

_ "Alright, proceed." I told him._

_ "Annabeth," he said taking a deep breath," I… I like you… a lot." He said shaking._

_ "Well, we are best friends, right?" I asked him, just wanting to make him suffer through this._

_ " Oh, forget it," he said sounding depressed. He turned around to leave._

_ " Wait!" I said, turning him around," I love you too, Seaweed Brain, I love you, too._

"Hey, Percy," I said," You were thinking of when I told you I loved you, weren't you?"

Percy looked stunned,"Are you a mind reader or something?" he asked.

"No, I just know you," I said.

"Hey, Percy," I said again,"Let's meet up tonight in the strawberry patches, just you and I."

"Wise Girl, it's almost curfew."

"I know, Seaweed Brain,"I said.

"A daughter of Athena breaking the rules! *gasp*"

" I'm no daughter of Athena while I'm with you," I told him.

"Incorrect grammer, too!" he threw his hands up in the air in defeat,"I'm starting to get worried."

"Hey, you caught my mistake! I'm starting to become worried about you."I told him

"How bout' when we meet up tonight, we forget all our worries and just focus on us."

"Alright," I agreed.

**Percy's pov**

I went to my cabin and got dressed for our date. I was running late I was supposed to meet her in ten minutes. I was running all over the place quickly got dressed and combed my mop of hair. three minutes. It would take at least 20 minutes to get there at a running pace. I was going to be late. I grabbed the picnic basket and ran fast. I finally got there to find my beautiful Annabeth crying. Oh no.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I got to the patches early. I wanted to look just perfect for Percy. I sat there and waited. And waited. And waited. It was 20 minutes past the time we arranged. I started to cry. Hard. 5 minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Percy. " Percy!" I exclaimed,"I thought... I thought..."

" It's okay, I'm here now."

" What's that?" I asked pointing to the basket.

" Just a little picnic I made." he smiled.

We ate and laughed and talked.

Finally, he said," Wise Girl, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him."Is it something stupid or serious?"

" Kind of both. It depends on what you think about it." Percy laughed.

"Alright, proceed." I told him.

"Annabeth," he said taking a deep breath," I… I love you… a lot." He taking something out of the basket.

"Well, we are a couple, right?" I asked him, laughing at old times thinking he was just quoting.

" Oh, forget it," he said.

" Wait!" I said,"What?" I was starting to realize he had a point to get to.

"Wise Girl, will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on knees. I realized his thing from the basket was in his hands, a ring with strips of sea-green and grey gem. The odd thing was, it was all one mineral.

I sat there not knowing what to say," Ummmmm, the traditional way to ask would be using my real name."

"Is that a yes or no?" he asked, still on his knees.

" YES! ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY YES!" I screamed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, I love you Seaweed Brain, for once you did something wise. Marry me," I said

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you Percy."


	5. Our Song

**Hi, guys and gals! I got a new chapter right here for you! I am sooooooo sorry it has been almost a week since I uploaded! I am trying to do one or two chapters a week so keep looking for new uploads! I am so glad I am still getting views everyday. I would like to thank ****every single reader ****out there because, thanks to you I have reached over 1000 views. I love you all. So thanks again and here you go! OUR SONG:**

Annabeth's pov

Percy and I were in the car listening to the radio. We were dancing in our seats and being weird like we are. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. My face became downcast. I was surprised at how hard it hit me. I turned down the radio and he looked at me, worried. "Is something wrong, Wise girl?" he asked.

"Not really it's only that I just realized that we don't have a song."

"Of course we do! Our song is the cabin door slamming after our first fight. Our song is us staying up late, hoping we don't get eaten for missing curfew. Our song is you banging on my window whenever you have a nightmare. Our song is IMing each other when we're only a mile away. Our song is your laugh whenever I tell you a joke, even when it isn't funny. The way I regretted not kissing you in the beginning, the first quest. Do you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I REALLY, REALLY do." I went to my cabin, asking to Aphrodite if she would play it again.

I had just gotten back to my cabin after a long day of training, fighting, and getting my butt kicked by Ares' kids. Yes, I know, you're all like "Oh, Annabeth, you're so tough and strong! How could someone possibly beat you?" Well, I was wondering that myself, too.

I was so tired I wanted to fall asleep right there, on the porch. I made it to my bed and stared. There was a bundle of roses from Percy. Percy sent me flowers? There has to be something wrong. He is never that thoughtful. I looked at the card attached. It read:

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_Our song is the cabin door slamming after our first fight. Our song is us staying up late, hoping we don't get eaten for missing curfew. Our song is you banging on my window whenever you have a nightmare. Our song is IMing each other when we're only a mile away. Our song is your laugh whenever I tell you a joke, even when it isn't funny. The way I regretted not kissing you in the beginning, the first quest. Hope you have a better day! J_

_Love,_

_Seaweed Brain_

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day with one thought in mind. Our song. I jumped out of bed, which earned me many weird looks. I ran out and turned on my radio. I listened and listened. There was nothing as good as our song. I realized nothing in the entire world that would make me happier than our song. Than Percy.


	6. Stay Stay Stay

**Hey, guys! It's Violet! I haven't gotten any ideas for new chapters, except from my wonderful friend, takemeto1nderland and talkbot. Lol. Anyway, sorry if this stinks. And pleaseeeeeeeeeee I'm getting very tired of all these flames about Annabeth being OOC. If you were to read my description, you would know that I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE! Anyway, give me some ideas, because I need them. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I'm pretty sure Percy and I almost broke up last night. We were having a huge fight about Luke. I sort of slipped up and now Percy thinks I still love Luke. He thinks that if Luke were still alive, I would choose him. I know that's not true, but how could I let him know that? I got really mad at him. How could he say that? "Why don't you go cry to Rachel about it?" I screamed as I threw my phone at him. I thought he would leave after that, but he stayed. I made sure not to hit him, I didn't want to ruin that perfect face, those sea green ey….. okay, I'm getting off topic.

"No, Annabeth," he said calmly, "Even if you do love Luke, that won't stop me from loving you," he said, and I could HEAR Aphrodite giggle. He still looked mad, but depressed at the same time. He walked out, not saying another word, but I could hear him sob on the way out.

_The next day… _

I woke up that morning with tears in my eyes. _Percy,_ I immediately thought. I ran to his cabin right then. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, so it wouldn't matter how I looked. I banged on his door and he opened it a minute later. I realized he was wearing his clothes from yesterday, also. "We need to talk about it, you know," I said as I realized how perfect he looked, even when he got out of bed, if he ever got to sleep.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry," he started "I shouldn't have accused you of any of that."

"You're right," I said jokingly, "Please stay, with me. I really need you with me. I love you way too much for you to leave me. You know you're the only one who will love me when I'm mad. You think it's funny even! I think it's best for both of us if you stay with me." I said.

"You know I will," he said, bringing me into a kiss.

I was so glad. I knew that if I were with Luke, it would always be about him. He would dump his oh-so-many-problems on me. Percy was different. He cares about me. If anything, it was always about me. I was happy I was with Percy. And he was happy he was with me.

I love him because he has given me no choice but to stay with him. He was supposed to be with me. I knew it. He actually took time to know me. He knew my fears, my hopes and dreams. I like just hanging out with him. It didn't have to be all serious with him. I could be me. The me that doesn't come out of a daughter of Athena. The me that comes out of a teenage girl. I could picture us married. I hoped that would happen someday. Yeah… that sounds pretty creepy. But I really did love him. I loved him unlike the love I ever had for Luke. This was the real thing. Look at me I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite. I guess that's love for you. All I know is, it's defiantly best if we both stay. Stay.

**One more thing... I haven't gotten any reviews in days! Please review!**


	7. Safe and Sound

**Hello, my people! It's Violet here! First off, I would like to thank whoever the guest that suggested this song to me is. Second, I would like to say this is going to be fairly short considering half the lyrics are oohs and ahhs. Last I would like to ask for reviews. I dare you to spend hours writing, and no one takes 30 seconds to write a comment. Not fun, huh? I'm not saying that to be mean, I just really need reviews. Reviews are my fuel for writing. I also wanna tell you that this is in no specific time, so no corrections on what's happening, because I came up with the scene myself. Thanks for reading! Safe and Sound:**

**Percy's POV**

There we were, about to fight hundreds of monsters. They were huge, terrifying, and just plain gory. I should have been worried for my own life, but all I could think of was Annabeth. All we've been through together I couldn't let her die. I loved her. I took the chance to talk to her before we charged, "I'll protect you, Annabeth, but knowing you I won't need to, but I will." I saw tears in her eyes. " I love you, Wise Girl," I told her.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain, but don't put your life on the line for me, I don't want to be left here alone," she said.

"So it's decided, neither of us has permission to die," I said with a smirk. "Just close your eyes, we'll both be alright, no one is going to hurt my Wise Girl. Come tomorrow, we'll both be safe and sound." I said, trying to sooth her. I knew in my heart that I couldn't keep that promise.

**Annabeth's POV**

The two of us headed into battle, neither one of us too confident. I slashed my dagger everywhere. Monsters were everywhere. I was getting tired by the time most of the monsters were defeated. I had no idea what to do. _Oh no,_ I thought as I saw a hydria coming at me. I had no idea what to do. It was huge! I knew I couldn't take it down. It charged towards me. I knew I was toast, quite literally. Percy jumped right in front of me, just in time for to be killed. He managed to kill the monster, but at much to high of a cost. My Seaweed Brain was dead. And so was my heart.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

_The next day_

I woke up and ran to Percy's cabin. I went inside and found that it was empty. My heart sank. My Percy was really dead, it wasn't all a dream. _Looks like he didn't keep his promise._ I ran to his bed and cried. As I sulked, I traced the outline of his head on his pillow. I felt a lump under it. I picked up the pillow and set it aside. There was a note:

_Dearest Annabeth,_

_ Guess this means I'm dead huh? I didn't want to leave without a goodbye so here it is. Please don't look outside, Wise girl, as everything's on fire. The war outside is gone, but I know it isn't gone in your heart. Hold onto the good times we had together, not the fact that I'm … dead. Even if I'm gone, a happy Annabeth shouldn't be. Just close your eyes, you're all right. Nothing can hurt you now. Come today, you're all right, even if I'm gone. I love you, Wise Girl. I'll be waiting for you in Elysium._

_Love,_

_Percy_

I cried and cried, yet I couldn't help but smile. I knew I would see him again, in Elysium. But for now, because of him, I was safe and sound.

**Love you all! I can't wait to see your reviews! **


	8. 22 part one

**Hey, HAPPY B-DAY TO TAYLOR! HERE IS THE SPECIAL! Note this is AU!**

**Annabeth's Diary Entry **

Dear Diary,

It was a lovely morning as I woke up in my dorm room. And it was my birthday. The morning was great for the first 3 seconds until my roommate, Thalia smacked in the face with a pillow. "What was that for?" I screamed at her.

"Just one of the many surprises I have for you today," she said mischievously. I knew that look, and I didn't like it. I hate surprises.

I got up and got dressed. I had no idea what we were doing so I just threw on an orange t-shirt and jeans. "You can't go dancing in that!" she exclaimed.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said waving her hand at me.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed. She held her hands up in defeat.

"Fine,fine. Clarisse, Rachel and I all arranged for us to go dancing for your birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise but oh well. Now get ready. It's going to be more of a casual dress, so just wear something comfy. Not, those skinny jeans, alright?"

"And what are going to wear, Little Miss Goth?" I asked her.

"Duh, black sweats. Now get ready, there will be boys there. We're going to have a little bday talk time okay? Oh, and happy 22nd birthday, Annabeth," she said sweetly.

I got into some sweatpants, but kept my shirt. I came out to find all my friends huddled in a circle. " Time to talk!, Annabeth," Piper exclaimed. _Oh great, _I thought to myself. "Have you heard about Luke lately? We need to catch up on the gossip (**Remember its au, so not all the characters are going to be spot-on ;))** "I've heard he's on his 12th girl friend this year!" she said talking about my ex, Luke.

"Kate, Allie, Ellie, Alex, Hope, Mary, Marissa, Demi, Lauren, Kari, me, and currently on Lilly," I recited as everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Someone hasn't moved on yet!" Thalia said as everyone nodded.

"Whatever," I said, knowing it was true. The jerk left me for some stupid chick. So, I pretty much despise him now.

"Okay, before we go dancing, we have another surprise for you!" she said as I groaned, "Dun duh duh da!" Clarisse and Rachel come out with a giant birthday cake. On the top was a gigantic candle the said 22 on it. 'Happy Birthday, Annabeth!" They all said.

"Thank you, guys!" I exclaimed. I don't usually like surprises, but when it comes to chocolate cake, there has to be exceptions.

"We all really hope you have a good birthday, Annabeth!" Thalia said as everyone nodded. _I just wish Percy were here,_ I found myself thinking. Strange, I don't even know a Percy. Well, Thalia is dragging me away to go dancing so I'll tell you what happens then, later. **_22_**

**I'll upload the rest of it tomorrow. Hope this goes without saying but please review! Happy Birthday Taylor Swift!**


	9. Stay Beautiful

**Short, I know. Boring, I know. BUT YOU GUYS ASKED FOR MORE SO HERE IT IS**

Percy's Pov

Annabeth and I were trying to carry on a conversation, but all I could do was look at those stormy gray eyes. If her eyes were a maze, they would be harder than the Labyrinth to escape from. They were just that deep and enchanting. I had a feeling I wouldn't want to escape anyway. Eyes are a funny subject for us. Just by looking at each other for three seconds, I could hear hour long talks. It was like another language, that no one else knew.

Annabeth got up to leave, which made me nervous. I trusted her, but did I trust all the others at camp? She was just so darn beautiful, I was afraid someone would steal her away. PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND MODE: ON. There are so many other choices out there, why should she keep me? I did not deserve her.

I turned her around to face me. I looked at her and thought one thing. No self confidence. I had to tell her the truth. "Annabeth, you really are beautiful, every little piece," I played with my fingers nervously," Don't you know you're really going to be someone, ask anybody. You will get everything you want in life, but me? I'm a failer. I hope that after that, you will come back. But if you don't, stay your absolutely beautiful self." I sighed in relief.

Annabeth's Pov

Percy found another way to be the highlight of my day. I took the time to memorize this moment. I look in his eyes and fall into a trance. I can't talk. He took my breath away. I did the only thing I could, I leaned in for a kiss.


	10. I Knew You Were Trouble

**A lot of my followers said they wanted me to do this song, so here you go:**

**Percy's Pov:**

I walk into my cabin, feeling great. I had finished all my training for the day early, so I had some free time. I walked over to my dresser, just to find a hand written note attached to my mirror. It read:

_Dear Percy,_

_Once upon a time, I made a mistake. A HUGE mistake. I fell in love with you. It all happened like this:_

_I was alone, in my cabin like I always was, as of the last few weeks. I was just so depressed. I was missing something, but I had no idea what. You came in and you found me there. I was crying, so I quickly wiped away a tear so that you wouldn't notice. I think you did, but I couldn't be sure. You at least acted like you didn't care, but I guess I really liked that. You seemed a little surprised that I was crying like that. I guess I'm just not that type of girl, on the outside anyways. You left without me, not saying a word. At that point I had figured out what I had been missing: you._

_You were long gone, probably never again to come back. Who would after me like that? I don't even think I would._

_A day later, I was sitting in the sand, with my feet in the water. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head a bit, not really looking at you, but enough to know who it was. "Are you alright, Wise Girl?" you asked, with concern filling his eyes. You weren't your usual self when you were around me, I noticed. Usually, you would be that absent-minded, jumpy, energetic, person, but when you were around me you seemed more gentle, kind, and loving. _

_I wish I had known how much of a LIE that all was. The blame is on me this time, not the most wise of choices this time, Wise Girl. The truth is, I think I knew it. I mean, even when you first came into camp, I knew you were trouble. It really is a shame. All you ever did was pull me down. I could have done so much if it weren't for you. Now, I am lying on the cold hard ground, paying my punishment for loving you, Percy. Because I knew you were trouble, but ignored my brain. _

_Of course, you denied ever seeing me cry, but at least you didn't know that you were the reason why. I thought I needed you, but fact is I didn't. I was drowning in a pool of emotions. I didn't know what was the right decision, but I do now. You were not the right decision, Percy. I heard you moved on, from all those gossiping Aphrodite kids. If you really did, tell me yourself, and I swear, I will leave you alone, just tell me yourself. I get it. It was probably just a stupid dare, asking me out. I am just another girl on your list. But, Percy, remember this, I will never forget what you did to me. I will never forget the hurt I felt. I will never forget our first date. I will never forget the horrid night you broke up with me. I will never forget YOU, Percy. I hope you know that. I loved you. I still do. If you care at all about me, meet me at the beach at 4:00. We can talk then._

I looked at my watch. 3:58 pm. Oh no. I ran, fast. I thought she had lost interest in me. I loved her. I always did. I reached the beach. 4:03. I was worried she wouldn't be there. I looked up to see her smiling face. I ran up to her, and gave her a hug. I whispered in her ear: "I love you, you know. I always have."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
